


Flaming Inside

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, During Season 5, First Time, First time at Gay sex, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Sex against Stiles's jeep, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to get you to the hospital-,”</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, no hospital, no going back to my place either. Dad would totally freak is he saw me like this... and my jeep without a door,” he groaned and stared up at the man. </p><p>“Speaking of ‘seeing you like this’... why are you naked? Why am I naked? And why don’t you have a door on your driver’s side?” so many damn questions...</p><p>“The-uh... the door isn’t there because you ripped it off its hinges trying to get to me,” he started weakly, seeing the Deputy’s eyes snap wide open.</p><p>“I... ripped your door off...” he repeated, still staring in disbelief.</p><p>“And I’m naked ‘cause you burned my clothes off, and yours, but you were naked before you got here...” he tried to explain it as easily as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Inside

What on this earth made it seem like Stiles could handle this? What gave Scott the idea that he could stop Parrish when he was in one of his mind-screwy, hypnotized, body snatching trances? He’d be dead! The Deputy totalled his jeep! He flipped it! Apparently whatever he was, was a strong ass, flaming thing that could easily knock out a werewolf, could flip a car, and burn things! ... And for some reason, he was always naked, though Stiles wasn’t complaining about that part. Have you seen him!? My god, he was like sex on legs, carved by the gods!

Maybe that’s what he was! A flaming, sex god!

He twitched in his seat, the driver’s seat of his almost broken jeep and he was waiting, waiting for any signs of a guy that might look like he’s on fire. His fingers and thumb beated on the wheel and he actually thought about not being in his car, because the last time... didn’t go too well.

If he survived a second time he was going to beat Scott with his new baseball bat, and this one was metal, titanium, to be specific.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to keep a better eye out than last time. He didn’t want to be surprised, he didn’t want to end up upside down again. He wanted to be able to have time to get out before Parrish totalled his jeep. He could feel his anxiety slowly creeping back up inside him, making him quadruple-take his mirrors and making him look over his shoulder, through the back window. He was way too shaky for this. Scott and his bat were definitely going to be acquainted.

He sighed and tried to relax, looking back through the mirrors again when he saw something, like a orange-yellowy flash and his door was suddenly ripped off of its hinges. Stiles yelled and tried getting over to the passenger side, away from Parrish who was standing where his door used to be, all naked and on fire.

He reached into his pocket on the way and tried to call Scott as fast as he could, scurrying away while trying to speed dial him. He shouted again when his leg was grabbed and he was gradually being pulled across the bench, closer and closer to the Deputy, he was jerked back a few inches and he dropped his cell, the thing clunking as it fell to the passenger side floor.

“Parrish!” he called, trying to get him to listen. “C’mon!” he tried, but he was dragged from his car and slammed back against the side of it, making him grunt in pain when his back came into contact with the solid metal. He whimpered when the grip tightened on his jacket and shoulder. He was dead! He was so dead! Scott’s getting all the damn blame for this! “Parrish! It’s me!” he yelled and struggled, his legs flailing a little while his hands held the guys wrist. He saw the fire creeping up and onto him, his hoodie starting to singe and burn. “It’s Stiles!” he quickly squeezed his eyes shut as the fire started spreading over him, not yet burning him, but it was getting closer to his skin. He could feel the heat radiating and he just kept them closed, trying to think of anything that would get him out of this.

His heart was rocketing, his breaths were pants and his chest was heaving, waiting, waiting for something, waiting for the burning sensation that would make him scream, but...

He wasn’t burning, he wasn’t hurting, he wasn’t screaming... He was warm, but... not on fire warm. It was like he was just lying in hot water, like he was bathing with everything under the water.

Stiles slowly, gradually started to open his eyes, slits first and then they inched wider, snapping open once he realized that ‘he was’ on fire and his clothes were actually disintegrating. His jacket was gone, there were only patches left of his shirt, his trouser legs were gone and were slowly disappearing up his thighs, his belt and shoes were melting, like actually melting.

He looked at Parrish, who was just staring at him with inhumanly bright orange eyes. There was no expression, just his focused, ‘Not Parrish’ stare. The guy shifted his hands, moving them to hold him by his sides and pin him with his body, his hands having to wrap around his neck for support and stability. Stiles was stuck between his jeep and the Deputy, his body feeling even hotter with his torso braces against the mans. It was weird, he was warmer without his clothes now, the fire dancing on his skin and still not burning. It was like he was sitting in front of a furnace naked. He was so warm, it was comforting. Would it be weird if he said he felt sort of... protected? That the heat made him feel safe?

Stiles snapped out of it for a few seconds when he felt Parrish’s hands move again, one wrapping around where his back was a little arched and the other snaking down to hold him by the upper part of his thigh, closest to his ass. It made him lift his legs and wrap them around the Deputy’s hips so he wouldn’t fall.

“Whoa hey! Buy me dinner first!” he tried joking... If someone came by and saw this, they’d think they were into some weird type of sex kink, flame kink. They were on fire, he was pinned to his jeep while being held up by his ass and they were both naked...

This was actually very different to what he thought would happen if he got caught by Parrish, it was nothing like what he thought would happen. He never thought about this kind of thing with him-... okay, rephrasing, he’d fantasized and had more than a few wet dreams about having sex or being pinned or dominated by the man, but never thought it would actually ‘happen’. This was like one of his wettest dreams coming true, but with a few added things, like the fire, the fire... uh, the fire, his clothes being burned off, the fire, and oh yeah, the fire.

He knitted his brow when he noticed that his eyes had shifted and he was staring at his neck, fixed on it like it was something new. Parrish started leaning in and Stiles tilted his head a little, giving him room to do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t going to stop him. He didn’t know if he’d react badly to being stopped and he really didn’t want things to get nasty, plus he thought he was just going to sniff him or something, you know, something harmless, like what the werewolves sometimes do. He thought that, because the Deputy seemed to recognize him in a way, which was why he didn’t hurt him after seeing his face right? He realized who he was? Hopefully that was the ca-

He gasped and jerked a little when he pressed his lips to his neck, his open mouth giving a gentle suck on his skin just above the crook of his neck. It was soft, the kiss, the suck. And each one that was being placed up his neck was the same. He’d reached his jawline and ran the tip of his tongue from behind his ear, along the sharp bone, to his chin. Stiles let out a low breath and closed his eyes, enjoying what he was doing to him. He shouldn’t be, but... hang on, why shouldn’t he be? The guy came on to him, and he was insanely gorgeous and he easily overpowered Stiles, which was one of his kinks. He liked the dominant thing since he first found out about werewolves and their animalistic side. Derek had been a fantasy, still was. He was big, strong, muscular, very dominant and that was just a turn on. Parrish was the same.

Stiles swallowed the dry lump in his throat and rested his forehead against the Deputy’s shoulder, feeling him lick at his neck and jaw. His nerves started buzzing when the man’s hand moved to his ass, his fingers inching closer and closer to his very virgin hole. This was something very, very, very, very, very unexpected. Was he about to have sex while being pinned against his jeep? And by a very hot, literally on fire, Deputy Parrish?

This just opened a whole new door to supernatural sex kink fantasies.

He was a little scared by the thought. Was he seriously going to go through with having sex with a hypnotized Jordan Parrish? Who had no idea what he was do- his body tensed and jerked at the feel of two fingers circling his hole and then slipping in. What happened to one first? Was all that gay porn he watched a lie? Did normal sex between guys start with two digits?! His grip tightened around his neck, his body protesting to the intrusion. It hurt a little as he shoved his fingers in against clenched muscle, trying to loosen him up.

“Parrish...” he gasped, trying to get his attention. Was there any way to make him be a bit gentler? He was a damn virgin in gay sex after all! First time at this stuff! It didn’t work he was still pressing two fingers in, nearly all the way in. He could feel his knuckles against his cheeks. This was a really awkward angle. He winced, feeling the fingers shove again and go deeper, the knuckles now on his ring.

They were suddenly pulled out a little until the tips were left in and he pushed them back inside, all the way to the knuckle again and Stiles gasped, feeling them run along his walls. It sent a shock up his spine. He started to pant a little and bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to make noise, they were still in public, even if it was late at night to early morning.

He did it again, and again, and again, in and out, in and out. It stung at first, but... it started to dull and just feel like he was stretching him. It felt better, easier. Stiles could feel his body reacting to him, his dick getting hard and pressing against Parrish’s stomach. He was starting to feel a little bit light headed from concentrating on the touch inside him and the lips still on his neck. He was so warm. He could feel the light sheet of sweat growing on him with the fire and the touches.

On the next shove with his fingers it suddenly felt tighter, like he’d added a third finger and was trying to push it in like he did with the two at the start. It was just as painful, but the Deputy was going slower, gradually letting them go in at their own pace and Stiles had relaxed a little. He was slightly calmer than before, so they went in much easier than the first two did. He slowly reached one hand up to the man’s short hair, grabbing it and gently tugged. He felt the grip around his waist tighten a little, making him arch into Parrish’s chest.

“ _Oh god,_ ” he groaned into his shoulder when he felt his fingers start to curl inside him. He was in to the knuckles and moving them, curling and twisting against his walls. It felt amazing, he couldn’t help but shudder in his arms and twitch. “ _Parrish, please,_ ” he begged, for what, he didn’t know. He just... he needed him to do something, anything. He was getting harder and harder and he really wanted to jack right there, but then the Deputy would still be hard and let out and that made him feel a little guilty if he left him wanting more when Stiles already blew his load.

He pulled his head back from his shoulder and felt Parrish do the same, still looking like he was hypnotized. Was he taking advantage of him like this? Without the man knowing? He ‘did’ start it though, he dragged him from the car and started all of this... but, Stiles was all for it, even though he knew the Deputy wasn’t really conscious of everything. That was the same as taking advantage of him.

He stared at his bright orange eyes, watching him. He could feel the fingers going in and out, loosening him as much as possible with only three digits. Stiles could see him leaning in closer, like he was going to kiss him. He swallowed and inched forward too, tilting his head a little before connecting their lips.

They were hotter, more intense, it made him moan into the others mouth and lean closer for more. It was so hot, so warm, so amazing. He could faintly feel him moving, his back leaving the metal of his car and the fingers leaving his hole, making him feel a little empty. He was gently put down onto his feet and was let go for only a second. Parrish spun him around and turned his head, giving him a quick kiss before he pushed on his upper pack towards the jeep.

Stiles stared in confusion for a while. Why was he staring at his jeep? Was he supposed to watch it or something? He got the idea of what he was supposed to when the Deputy gripped his hips and rolled his pelvis forward into his ass, his hot, long, thick dick sliding between his cheeks easily with the bit of pre-cum leaking from his head.

He quickly placed his hands on the warm metal. It was warm from where he’d been pinned to it. Parrish rolled his hips again, a little rougher that time. Only a few seconds later he felt the man hold the head of his cock to his hole, gradually putting the pressure on to slip the tip in. He winced a little when his muscles stretched apart a little further.

“ _Aah,_ ” he breathed out as the Deputy started to slowly push in, his body trying to adjust with each inch that disappeared inside him. It felt it was pushing his walls out of the way. He braced his hands and dropped his head between them, his skull touching the jeep. “Ah god, Parrish,” he moaned quietly and tried to relax his muscles. There was no way the man would be able to get further if he was all tense and clenched up.

He gasped in mild surprise when he felt the warm hand grip his shoulder and the other stay tight on his hip. Stiles moved his arms so they were crossed in front of him and rested his head on them, starting to feel the man gently rock his hips in small strokes, back and forth, back and forth. He felt so tight and full every time he went in, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. It was amazing, the pulling and pushing on his muscles, the smooth sliding, the grip he had on him, and the warmth, the heat flowing around, over and inside him. He could feel it all gathering and slowly spreading downwards.

He arched when Parrish gave a particularly rough roll of his hips, his dick almost all the way in when he stopped and pulled back. His thrusts were getting longer, deeper. He was still being gentle-ish, but he was trying to get on with this, trying to get to the pleasure. He was being as soft as possible while trying to hit his sweet spot, which was a little deeper than where his head was stopping. If he got any deeper he would have his spot dead on.

 _Okay, time to suck it up and not be a pussy. You can take it_. He cheered himself on and took a breath, arching a little before timing it right and bucking back when the Deputy thrusted forward.

“Aah, oh my god,” he winced and moaned. He wianed? That’s not even a word... And knitted his brow, he’d hit the spot and it was damn good, but it hurt his ring. It stretched him too fast and now his hole was stinging. He was so feeling that later... and now...

He glanced to his side when he felt no movement from Parrish, noticing that it looked like he was waiting for him to adjust. Was he waiting for a go ahead? He felt the hand on his hip too, lightly running his fingers along the bone like he was trying to comfort him. Was the Deputy’s humanity side showing a little? Was this a half fire-sex god and half Parrish?

Stiles realized he was panting and tried to calm down, trying to breathe easy, in and out nice and slow. He could feel himself gradually relaxing, his body easing out of tension and his initial stun of the pain he self-inflicted on his ass. He gazed at the man for a second before giving a subtle nod and feeling Parrish’s hips start to roll again, rocking back and forth, using his hip and shoulder for support.

It wasn’t long before he hit his spot and he was seein white, a silent moan trying to leave his throat. He breathed out harshly and felt his body arch and shudder. He hit his... god that was... again!

“ _Parrish! There again! Please!_ ” he begged, rolling his hips back and feeling the Deputy buck forward, thrusting deep and smoothly into him. He hit it again and Stiles moved to brace himself, forcing his body back as the man drove forward. They were gradually getting rougher and he was starting to let his voice go, moaning and gasping. He hit his prostate each time, right on point and it was so damn hot! Physically, mentally and atmospherically. He was actually sweating. And the sounds, his voice, Parrish’s panting, the skin on skin tapping. It was all soo...

Stiles moaned and continued to push back on the man’s rod, feeling so much amazing pleasure from being plunged into. He awkwardly reached down and grabbed his dick, starting a fast and tight pumping rhythm. He jerked hard, feeling everything starting to sizzle in his lower abdomen.

He felt Parrish shift his position, his forearm leaning on his jeep above his own arm and he was pushing him up against the metal and driving harder into him, rutting rougher and stronger and until he felt his prostate burn when he slammed in a few more times.

Stiles blew his load right there, a moan of Parrish’s name leaving his lips and the man stopped moving behind him, his seed having been spilled inside his ass... which was seriously hot... like literally, it felt like he poured warm, stick milk in his- not thinking on that! It’s weird! And Gross! Parrish’s hot cum is fine.

He stayed there for a few seconds, both of them breathing harsh and panting. Stiles could feel the dick inside him pulsing and twitching, slowly softening. He was definitely going to feel this later.

The Deputy pulled back from him, slipping out and making him wince at the feel. He yelped when he was picked up bridle-style, flailing and then instantly grabbing onto the still flaming man. They were both still on fire. He knitted his brows when he was put in his jeep, legs hanging out the door while he was positioned to lie down over the bench. Parrish was still there, staring at him, still on fire, Stiles wasn’t though since they weren’t touching anymore. He just stood there, watching him.

He dropped his head back on the bench, his eyes closing. He was tired, his ass was hurting, he’d managed to distract the guy from taking the body for a while, but now that they were done he’d probably go and take it-

“Stiles?” his eyes shot open and he snapped up into a sitting position, instantly regretting his decision when he dropped back onto the seat in pain, his lower half protesting greatly to everything he just did. He groaned and tried not to move. “Whoa, calm down. Don’t move!” he was suddenly in the jeep with him, looking like the normal Parrish. The green eyes, the brown hair, the lack of fire, and the concern in his eyes. “We need to get you to the hospital-,”

“No, no, no, no, no, no hospital, no going back to my place either. Dad would totally freak is he saw me like this... and my jeep without a door,” he groaned and stared up at the man.

“Speaking of ‘seeing you like this’... why are you naked? Why am I naked? And why don’t you have a door on your driver’s side?” so many damn questions...

“The-uh... the door isn’t there because you ripped it off its hinges trying to get to me,” he started weakly, seeing the Deputy’s eyes snap wide open.

“I... ripped your door off...” he repeated, still staring in disbelief.

“And I’m naked ‘cause you burned my clothes off, and yours, but you were naked before you got here...” he tried to explain it as easily as he could.

“Ha-hang on, let me get this straight... I ripped your door off trying to get you, I was already naked and I burned your clothes off, making you naked?” he seemed to have a sudden spark of realization in his eyes. “Did I hurt you!? Is that why you’re hurting?” what? No! Wrong ‘hurt’ completely.

“No! You didn’t, can we... can we not do this here? I need something soft to lie on and ice to shove up my ass,” he tried to sit up again, a lot slower and calmer, as Parrish stepped out and helped him. And again he had that look on his face, like he was hit by a bag of bricks.

“You-your ass?” his brow knitted together. “That’s why you’re-,”

“Dude, calm down. I’m tired, just... can you take me somewhere to sleep and there’s clothes I can borrow?” he yawned a little and stepped out of the car, Parrish almost carrying him over to the car that was about a yard away. It must’ve been what he came here in.

“Well... there’s my place...” he suggested. Stiles would have to tell him what happened... that’d be fun. Telling a guy that he was hypnotized and had sex with him while in that state would definitely make him happy. That sentence was just filled with so much sarcasm.

“I’ll tell you what happened after I get some sleep...kay?,” he said weakly, almost dropping there and then if it wasn’t for Parrish picking him up and carrying him. He stared at him through sleepy eyes and rested his head against the man’s shoulder and neck. “Thank you,” he mumbled before dozing off in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing that, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
